


Angel.

by bllkise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BokuAka Week, Character Death, Day 7 BokuAka Week, Hearing Voices, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Soulmates, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bllkise/pseuds/bllkise
Summary: Four times Akaashi heard a mysterious voice.Three times he ignored and let it all pass.The fourth one, he answered him back.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, BokuAka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my third fic and this is dedicated for BokuAka Week Day 7! Soulmates AU as well as Hurt/Comfort. I swear this is better in my thoughts, I didn't think I executed it properly. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

They say everyone has their soulmate. That when you reach a certain age, the name of your soulmate will appear. Well, that’s what Akaashi Keiji wants to believe. But up until now, when he’s already in his 20s, no one’s name appeared. He tried searching it all over his body but to no avail, there really is no name embedded on him. That’s why he also stopped dating anyone. He has dated 3 men already but none of them even hit home. And to no avail, none of their names appeared. 

  
  


The first guy was Konoha Akinori. 

  
  


_ They met during his senior year in high school. With him being a year lower than Konoha. They’re from the same club so it’s easy for them to get along. And eventually, feelings started to grow between them. But although Akaashi doesn’t want to admit it, he feels like it’s just some sort of puppy love or the type of love that wouldn’t last.  _

  
  
  


_ And he was right.  _

  
  


_ They broke up after 4 months. Konoha tried to stop but Akaashi already made up his mind.  _

  
  
  


_ “Konoha, I think it’s for us if we just stay as friends.” Akaashi finally told him. Konoha already knew what he meant by that, he’s breaking up with him. Konoha just smiled at him knowing that nothing he can do to prevent this breakup.  _

  
  
  


_ “Uhm, please don’t think that someone else was the cause of our breakup. I don’t have any-” Before Akaashi could even finish his sentence, Konoha already cut him off.  _

  
  
  


_ “I know. You don’t need to worry. I know you’re not that type. But I hope we could stay as friends?” Konoha asked him and he just nods and smiles to him indicating that they can be friends.  _

  
  


_ And after that, they both separated their ways. And while Akaashi was heading home, he heard a faint voice whispered to him. _

  
  


**_“I hope you’re doing great, Akaashi. I’m always here.”_ **

  
  
  


That was the first time he heard that whisper. He didn’t know who it was or where it came from. But somehow, hearing that whisper made him feel warm inside. A feeling that he can’t describe. 

  
  


Akaashi sighed as he remembered his first relationship. He remembered that the reason why he broke up with Konoha was that their name didn’t appear on each other. He didn’t want to deepen his relationship with someone who’s not his soulmate. 

  
  
  


Thinking all of this made him hungry so he went to the kitchen to go cook some food. While he was waiting for the food and rice, he remembered his second relationship. 

  
  
  


The second guy was Miya Osamu. 

  
  


_ He first met Osamu during his college days at his favorite Onigiri shop. It was his usual after-class hangout. And at the right timing, there’s no other place to sit beside Osamu’s table. How cliche, he thought to himself. But nonetheless, he still went to his table and asked if he could share it.  _

  
  


_ That was also the time Osamu swore that he saw an angel in front of him. He was taken back by Akaashi. He was speechless to the point that there’s still onigiri in his mouth. And then he came back to his senses.  _

  
  
  


_ “Uh sure, I don’t mind.” Osamu answers rather calmly in contrast with what he’s feeling inside. Although there was an awkward atmosphere between them, Osamu took his chance and struck up a conversation.  _

  
  


_ “So, is this your favorite onigiri place?” Osamu talked to Akaashi. Although he was shocked at the sudden interaction, he replied to his question to not come out as someone rude.  _

  
  


_ “Yes. I like to stay here and eat when I’m stressed. Kind of like my stress reliever.” Akaashi answered him. Osamu nods, still having some onigiri in his mouth. He chewed up the rest and finally answered him.  _

  
  
  


_ “Same. Although this onigiri place is not just my stress reliever but also my happy place. I’d go here anytime.” Osamu answered him. Then that started their conversation for who knows how long.  _

  
  
  


_ Until the exchanging of numbers happened and casual meetings with each other and eventually the start of a beautiful relationship. Or so what Akaashi thought so.  _

  
  
  


_ At the end of the semester, he decided to cut things off again, but this time with Osamu. He messaged him to meet-up at their favorite place: the Onigiri place near his university.  _

  
  


_ Although Osamu was the perfect boyfriend anyone could describe, for Akaashi, it doesn’t feel right. So instead of waiting, he just decided to cut it off.  _

  
  


_ Doing this made him feel miserable. He did this with Konoha, and now with Osamu? Not to mention that both relationship are going smoothly. His conscience is eating him. Thinking that he’s a problem, well technically he is but that’s not what he wants to think. But his reasoning was, instead of staying in a relationship where he no longer feels happy, he just needs to leave it. It’s better than faking your feelings with your partner.  _

  
  
  


_ So that’s what he did. When Osamu arrived at the onigiri shop, he let him order his favorites first before going to the actual topic. And once that they both settled in, Akaashi started speaking up.  _

  
  
  


_ “Osamu, I know this is sudden but I just want to let you kn--” Before he could even finish his sentence Osamu started to speak up.  _

  
  


_ “I know. You’re breaking up with me right?” Osamu still smiles while eating despite knowing what will happen. Akaashi was taken back by what Osamu said, he didn’t expect for him to know already? Or was that just his instincts? _

_ “Yes, I wanted to break up with you.” He told Osamu. Akaashi himself knows that he isn’t the type of person who’s good with words, that’s why he’s trying his best to convey and explain everything to Osamu.  _

  
  


_ “Don’t think that you’re not enough. Actually you were more than enough. Our relationship is a bliss, believe me when I said that. And for all the dates, I really enjoyed all of it. But there’s a feeling inside of me that’s not happy, you know? I don’t know why. It’s that I’m not happy anymore. And it would be unfair for you if I’m not being honest.” He told him while looking down. He felt a wave of guilt in him, Osamu did nothing wrong. In fact, he could even say that Osamu is the best boyfriend.  _

  
  


_ Osamu only looked at him and let out a light chuckle. The other latter was shocked by his reaction but also relieved that he didn’t react strongly.  _

  
  


_ “You know, I was also about to break up with you.” Osamu said to him. Now that’s a shocker for him. So it was mutual after all? But why?  _

  
  


_ “You’re probably wondering. The reason is that I already found my soulmate.” He told Akaashi.  _

  
  


_ Soulmate.  _

  
  


_ One word that made Akaashi’s heart leaped. He really does want to know his soulmate. He doesn’t know why but he really wanted to. That’s why hearing Osamu that he already found his soulmate made his heartache.  _

  
  


_ Followed by Osamu showing him the name on his wrist. Oh so that’s where it’s embedded? Akaashi asks himself. Although he did know that the name of your soulmate can appear anywhere.  _

  
  
  


**_Suna Rintarou._ ** _ That’s the name on Osamu.  _

  
  


_ “Suna is my classmate and we kind of hang out together but I never expected that he’ll be my soulmate. I’m also sorry if I hadn’t told you about this. I thought that soulmate names can change but I guess I was wrong. I have his name for a week now.” Osamu explained to him. He can’t feel anything but envy and sadness. He always wanted to know how it felt to have a soulmate.  _

  
  


_ He just smiled at Osamu and actually thanked him for being honest with him. Then they finished eating and they happily parted ways.  _

  
  
  


_ Although in Akaashi’s case, he felt lonely. Lonely that up until now, he still doesn’t know who his soulmate his.  _

  
  
  
  


**_“I’m sorry.”_ **

  
  
  


That was the second time he heard that voice. He still doesn’t know it was and where it came from. Maybe his second voice? But that would be impossible. 

  
  
  


Finally, the rice is cooked as well as the bacon and eggs he cooked for himself. 

  
  


“Itadakimasu.” He said before digging in. And up until now? He still doesn’t know who his soulmate is. 

  
  


He just can’t help but wonder. The soulmate name works when you finally saw or when you finally had a connection with your said soulmate. Did his soulmate finally found him? If so, why didn’t his soulmate approached him? 

  
  


But that would be impossible, he thinks. _ I mean, who wouldn’t want to meet his soulmate?  _

  
  


He continued filling his stomach until he finished all of it. 

  
  


“Thanks for the food.” He mumbled and proceeds to wash the dishes. 

  
  
  


After washing the dishes he went to his workspace and decided to at least finish some of his work and show it to Tenma tomorrow. He is now an editor for Udai Tenma. 

  
  
  


Putting his coffee down and starting on his table and finally starting the work that’s been pending on his laptop. 

  
  
  


_ 1:30 A.M.  _

  
  


It said on the clock on his desk when he looked for what time it already is. Although it’s not that late, he still has to go up early since they’ll have an important meeting tomorrow. Sighing, he closed his laptop and went to bed. 

  
  


Before sleeping, he then remembered his third relationship. 

  
  
  


The third guy was Kozume Kenma. 

  
  


_ Kozume Kenma. Also known as Kodzuken, well also, Akaashi’s third boyfriend.  _

  
  


_ He met him through a friend actually. Through Kuroo. They were both mutual friends with him and that’s how they met.  _

  
  


_ They were both quiet at first but not that awkward type of quiet. It can be described as a comfortable silence between them.  _

  
  


_ Days went by and their hangouts with Kuroo turned into hangouts with just the two of them. They enjoyed each other’s company so much.  _

  
  
  


_ Akaashi which is modest and interesting. The total type of friend Kenma wants to be with.  _

  
  


_ Kenma which is quiet and decisive, also funny sometimes. The type of friend Akaashi wants to hangout.  _

_ It feels like they complete each other. Of course, they didn’t notice that. But that didn’t go unnoticed by Kuroo, who was the cupid between their relationship.  _

  
  


_ And after a while, they started dating. Although in this case, it lasted for almost a year. Akaashi’s longest relationship ever. But still, there’s no name appearing on him. He didn’t lose the chance, he believed that Kenma would be the one for him. And of course, he was wrong.  _

  
  


_ It was Christmas Day when Kenma messaged him to meet at the park. Akaashi was wondering why but it was answered the moment he arrived.  _

  
  


_ “Akaashi, let’s break up.” Kenma said directly at him. Of course, he was shocked.  _

  
  
  


_ “You didn’t even let me breathe.” Akaashi joked around him. Kenma slightly chuckled at his comment.  _

  
  


_ “Why?” Akaashi was not the type to ask questions but at least he needed to know why and he deserves an explanation.  _

  
  


_ “It was actually hard for me to break-up with you. Trust me. But I need to do it. I can’t see the spark anymore in your eyes.” Kenma tried to smile. Truth to be told, Kenma still loves Akaashi but he needed to let go. Because every time he sees Akaashi, there is a void in his eyes. It feels like they’re not really together. And Kenma can’t stand that.  _

  
  


_ On the other hand, Akaashi was shocked once again. That Kenma is breaking up with him because of him (although that’s not much of a sucker anymore) but for his sake? _

  
  


_ “What?” Akaashi can’t help but ask.  _

  
  


_ Kenma laughed softly. “I need to let you go. Our relationship is not just working anymore. I can sense it, I’m not that dumb.”  _

_ But he’s happy? He’s already content with Kenma? What happened? He’s just waiting for Kenma’s name to appear. He didn’t know what to do or what to react.  _

  
  


_ “Kenma bu--” Akaashi protested against him but he didn’t let him. Kenma knows himself that when he lets Akaashi act up, he won’t be able to leave him. After all, he’s still in love with him. It would be hard, not just for Akaashi but also for Kenma.  _

  
  


_ “Please. It’s for the both of us, trust me.” Kenma said. Akaashi just stayed quiet. He doesn’t know what to react to. So he just let go of Kenma’s hand and stood there.  _

  
  


_ Kenma looked one last time before walking off and leaving Akaashi there alone.  _

  
  
  


_ Akaashi felt like crying so much. He just wants to head home and sleep all day. Even though it’s Christmas Day, he doesn’t have the energy to celebrate it.  _

  
  
  


_ “Hey! Wanna come hang out? Merry Christmas!” A text message popped up on his phone. The text was from Kuroo. He just ignored it and started walking. He just wants to go home.  _

  
  
  


**_“Merry Christmas, Keiji.”_ **

  
  
  


That was the third and last time Akaashi heard that voice. He still doesn’t know who it was but he was glad because that voice made him warm. 

  
  
  


After minutes of thinking he was finally able to sleep. 

  
  
  


**_“Goodnight, Akaashi.”_ **

  
  
  
  


It was the ringing of his alarm that made him wake up. Thankfully, he still has some time to get ready before their meeting starts. And so he did his usual routine and when he look at the time, he still had an hour left. 

  
  
  


Leaving the house, he first made his way to his favorite cafe and ordered his usual.

  
  


“The usual for Akaashi!” The barista called his name and he immediately got up and collected his drink. Since he still has some time, he decided to sit first and enjoy the ambiance of the cafe. It was peaceful. 

  
  
  


“Excuse me, are you Akaashi? Akaashi Keiji?” His thoughts were disturbed by someone. He saw a middle-aged woman smiling at him. 

  
  
  


“Yes, I am Akaashi Keiji.” He answered her. The woman just smiled at him and asked if she could sit with him. Akaashi being modest he is, let the woman join him. 

  
  
  


“You know Akaashi, I have something to tell you.” The middle-aged woman said to him as well as placing a medium-sized box in front of him. 

  
  


He didn’t know what to react so he just listened to her. 

  
  


_ And what he discovered from the woman is something he could never forget.  _

  
  
  


Akaashi can’t stay focused on his work. His mind was occupied by something else and this didn’t slip Tenma. 

  
  


“Akaashi, why don’t you go home for now? You don’t look like you’re in your best condition. And you are also undeniably quiet today as well. Did something happen?” Tenma flooded Akaashi with words but he can’t understand anything or more like, his brain can’t process anything at the moment. 

  
  


“Hey someone there?” Still no response from Akaashi, Tenma just sighed at this and snapped at him. 

  
  


“What?!” Akaashi was shocked. While the latter just laughed at him. 

  
  


“Go home Akaashi. You look like you need some rest. Don’t worry.” 

  
  


Akaashi was more than thankful for that. He wants to go home as soon as possible. Gathering his things as well as the box that was given by the woman earlier, he got out of the office and went straight home. 

  
  


His legs started going jelly and he doesn’t know how long his legs can support him. Today was supposed to be a good day for him but life really has twists to offer you every day. And it never failed Akaashi. 

  
  
  


_ Finally.  _

  
  


The moment he arrived at his small home. He broke down and started crying his heart out. He looked at his hand, and finally, there was a name embedded on it. 

  
  
  


**Bokuto Koutaro.**

  
  


He opened the box given to him and saw letters as well as a flash drive. On top of that, there was a small tag that said: 

  
  
  


_ To my soulmate, Akaashi Keiji. I love you so much.  _

  
  


Seeing that made him a crying mess. Even with the little energy he has left, he turned on his laptop and inserted the flash drive given to him. 

  
  


Upon inserting it, there is just one folder in the flash drive. 

  
  
  


**_For you, Keiji._ **

  
  


Akaashi wasted no time in clicking the folder. There he was presented with videos of one man. He pressed the first video. 

  
  
  


“Hey hey hey! It’s me Bokuto!” The man said on his video. 

  
  
  


Akaashi can’t believe what he was watching, this man, the man on the video is his soulmate. No other than Bokuto Koutaro.  _ He finally has a soulmate.  _

  
  


“So uh this is my first video and this is dedicated to Akaashi Keiji! So if you’re watching this, you ARE Akaashi Keiji! Or maybe...you just got this box? Eh? But I’m sure I’m keeping this safe! Only Akaashi can see this!” Bokuto exclaimed and he couldn't help but smile. This Bokuto guy sure has a lot of energy in him. 

  
  


“Anyways, I’m making this as a documentary of my everyday life, so Akaashi! You better watch this! Because you are my soulmate!” Bokuto smiled while Akaashi cried. 

  
  
  


“Right, you may be wondering where I met you and when I got your name? Okay, I’ll tell you about it! I actually got this when I saw you at Fukurodani! Ye! I remember that time, it feels like I saw an angel walking by and I thought that you are more than just pretty! Y’know like ethereal! Does that make sense?” Bokuto’s laughter echoed in his room. 

  
  
  


“Then I didn’t expect your name to appear on my arm! And I actually thought my name would also appear but I guess that’s not the case. It was said that you need to actually notice or see your soulmate before the name appears on your body part. That sucks because I was the only one who knew that I’m your soulmate! Akaashi’s unfair! Bleh!” Bokuto stuck out his tongue and made an expression on the screen. 

  
  


Akaashi can’t help but wonder what would have happened if he just saw Bokuto or if Bokuto just approached him. All the possibilities, Seeing his smile made him cry just more and even remembering what happened at the cafe earlier. 

_ “You know Akaashi, I have something to tell you.” The middle-aged woman said to him as well as placing a medium-sized box in front of him.  _

  
  


_ “I’m Mrs. Bokuto. The mother of Bokuto Koutarou.” The middle-aged woman said to him. It was as if the flash when he suddenly felt something pang on his hand. There, all in its glory is the name Bokuto Koutarou embedded on his hand.  _

  
  


**_Soulmate._ ** _ That was the first thing that came into his mind. He finally had his soulmate’s name!  _

  
  
  


_ He was about to ask Mrs. Bokuto where Bokuto Koutarou might be when she started speaking up again.  _

  
  


_ “If you’re looking for him Akaashi, he’s…” Mrs. Bokuto let out a small sniffle. He was confused as why is the woman reacting this way  _

  
  
  


_ “He?”  _

  
  
  


_ “He died already.” _

  
  
  


_ He can’t believe what he just heard. He thought that she was just joking but the moment he saw her crying silently, he knew that all that he’s hearing is nothing but the truth. He stayed silent. He didn’t know what to do. He finally knows his soulmate but knowing that his soulmate already died? No, that’s not what he’s looking for.  _

  
  
  
  


_ “He said that the moment I see you, I should give you this box. And he also told me to never open it since it’s reserved only for you.” Mrs. Bokuto gave him the medium-sized box.  _

  
  


_ “You know, I always carry this box wherever I go. And I always go to either your favorite onigiri shop or this cafe. Kou told me that these are your favorite places to hang out. And luckily, I finally found you here.” She smiled at him. With Akaashi still processing his thoughts, he just decided to listen to her.  _

  
  
  


_ But his mouth can’t help but to question.  _

  
  


_ “Why? What happened with Bokuto?” He asked her. The woman just gave him a sad smile but still answered his question.  _

  
  
  


_ “Kou has Grade IV Astrocytoma cancer. It’s a type of cancer that can form in either your brain or spinal cord. Actually he was up for surgery but we can’t afford to risk him. The doctors said that having a surgery for Grade IV types is usually risky and it might end up in death. We tried to cure it as soon as we knew but they said that it grows quickly and hard to treat since it’s a mix up of different cancer cells.” Mrs. Bokuto cried once more. He can’t do anything so he just touched her hand and gently caressed it.  _

  
  
  


_ But he himself felt like crying. If they had just known each other sooner, then he could have been by Bokuto’s side. Supporting his recovery.  _

  
  


_ “His symptoms get worse day by day and we don’t know what to do. He’s also being stubborn about getting his treatment.”  _

  
  
  


_ He just continued listening.  _

  
  


_ “And then that day came, we don’t know what to react to. We just saw him, lying on his bed, with no pulse. It was the most painful sight I’ve ever seen. I don’t even know how I handled that. Kou is such a cheerful and loud son. I like being around him, he was like a ray of sunshine.” She said while sobbing, all Akaashi could do is just comfort her.  _

  
  
  


_ “May I ask? What’s in this box?” Akaashi asked her. The woman only looked at her and smiled.  _

  
  


_ “Honestly speaking, I don’t even know. Kou said to never open it and just give it to you. Guess he still wants to keep things between you two.” She said before standing up. Akaashi was just staring at her.  _

  
  
  


_ “I have to go now. I really just go here to test my luck to see you.” She smiled and wiped the tears that ran down her cheeks.  _

  
  
  


_ “And lastly, Akaashi, I want to say Thank you. Thank you for making my son happy. Thank you for being his soulmate. He really loves you, no matter what happens. Please remember that.” She said before leaving the cafe.  _

  
  
  
  


Unknowingly, the first video already ended. And without thinking, Akaashi clicked the last video. Upon opening it, he learned that maybe this was one of his last moments. He can’t help but cry as Bokuto starts speaking again. 

  
  
  


“HEY HEY HEYY! So you’ve reached the last video!! No skipping okay?! So, this is probably gonna be my last video. My condition is getting worse. You probably know what it was, ye it’s Grade IV Astrocytoma cancer.” Bokuto even smiled brightly at him. As if there’s no problem at all. 

  
  
  


“In this video, I’ll explain to you why I’m doing this. I actually am not that comfortable in front of the camera but I still wanted to do this. Did you know that one of the symptoms for my cancer is memory loss? It sucks right? That’s why I wanted to do this. To document my life, and my happenings with you in it. I’m scared that someday, I might forget you. That someday, I might not remember everything that happened. My moods might change and that the gore will happen.” Bokuto despite everything said that with a smile on his face. 

  
  
  


“You are probably wondering why I didn’t bother to contact you? Or why I didn’t bother to introduce myself so that you may know that I’m your soulmate. I didn’t want to bring you any pain. You may know as I’ve said that one of my symptoms is mood swings or changes in my behavior. And for the past weeks, that’s showing off too much. I don’t want to burden you in taking care of me. I know you have a job and handling my behavior changes just causes you more stress. I know I may come out as selfish, I’m sorry. I also know it’s unfair on your side. My headaches are also worsening every minute, all I do is sleep to ease the pain.” In his darkroom with only the light source from his laptop, Bokuto’s voice can be heard and his presence is glowing. 

  
  


Upon hearing that, he can’t help but cry. It doesn’t matter if he needs to take care of Bokuto. It doesn’t matter if his work can wait, he would gladly tend to Bokuto anywhere and anytime. Because that’s what Akaashi believes, Love doesn’t need to be happy, it requires patience, suffering, and sometimes, sacrifices. And Akaashi is ready to sacrifice everything just to take care of Bokuto or to just be with his soulmate. He will do anything and everything. 

  
  
  


“So yeah, that’s my reason for not introducing to you and telling you everything. But Akaashi, don’t blame yourself or don’t dwell on this. I must say, seeing you smile and seeing you happy even though I’m not the reason is so heartwarming. This may be my last video or not, but I want to say thank you. Thank you for letting me love you from afar, thank you for the happiness you brought me, and thank you for being a part of my life. I love you so much Akaashi.” Bokuto made a little heart gesture and kissed the camera. Akaashi sadly smiled at the sight. 

  
  


“Bokuto Koutarou, your soulmate, now signing off hehe. Bye! I love you so much.” Bokuto once again smiled before turning the camera off. 

  
  


Akaashi doesn’t do anything but cry. His sobs can be heard inside his small home. And Bokuto is still not done. There were still letters inside the box. He will read them all, he promised. But for now he can just ready one. His heart and mind can’t take all of what’s happening. He opened one letter. 

  
  


_ To my Akaashi ^__^,  _

  
  


_ How are you? Are you doing well? I’m actually in therapy right now! I don't know what will be the outcome of all of this but I’ll hope. WHhy? Because I still want to live and be with you. I want to experience coffee dates with you because I can see that you love going to cafes! But I don’t know what will happen to be honest, I always have headaches and my behaviours are changing every time. I know I’m causing a lot of trouble with the people around me and that they don’t know how to show it, but I’m still sad. I want to be okay already. But my doctors say that with my Grade IV Astrocytoma, doing a surgery might not be the best choice, so here we are.  _

  
  


_ That’s all I wanted to say for this letter. It’s boring today though, I just went to the hospital and grabbed some food on the way. We didn’t even go to somewhere fun! :(  _

  
  
  


_ All the love, Bokuto.  _

  
  


How can someone make him cry this much? It’s so unfair. The tightness that he’s feeling in his chest, he can’t take it anymore. He looked again in the box and saw that a jacket was also left behind, he didn’t notice this when he first looked inside the box. 

  
  
  


He took the jacket and wore, now his sobs are getting louder every second. 

  
  
  


He looked at the mirror. He was stunned, he felt like someone hugged him from behind. A cold hug that he could feel. 

  
  
  


**_“You look great in my jacket, ‘Kaashi! Wear that more often hehe. Also, sorry again and I love you.”_ **

  
  


That was the fourth time he heard that voice. The only difference is he knew whose voice is that, that voice is from his soulmate, Bokuto Koutarou. The voice is always following him and comforting, like an Angel for him. And he couldn't be more thankful.

  
  
  


And finally, he answered him back. 

  
  
  
  
  


**“I love you too so much, Bokuto-san. Always remember that, please wait for me.”**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Bokuto's sickness is called Astrocytoma. It has IV stages with I being the mildest and IV being the hardest to cure. For Grade I And II types, it is said for surgery. But for Grade III and IV types, surgery is not really advised. 
> 
> Also, headaches and behavioral changes are symptoms of Astrocytoma. I hope I expressed it well enough. Thank you!


End file.
